Forgetful Resolutions
by KingdomHeartsLoverLovesYou
Summary: Only so many years have passed since Renesmee was born. It only took that many for a new threat to devour every last human cell in her body. The fire burns: a first constant that she will experience and remember vividly. When her life is dim and dead, can she reborn in another sense? With another purpose? There's one who tries to teach her the truth of living. Of life. Of love.
1. Blind

_Idon'towntwilightIdon'towntwilightIdon'towntwilight_

AN: Hello again, everyone. It's been a while, hasn't it?

I've come out with a new idea, and hopefully you guys won't think that it's bad. I'd love for you to read it.

I'd love it even more for you to review!

It'll give me a good idea of the people reading this, and might even help to speed up the chapter rate!

So go ahead, leave a review. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

**"Death is no more than passing from one room into another. But there's a difference for me, you know. Because in that other room I shall be able to see." -Helen Keller**

The air had shifted. Every so slightly, I saw my family face the door, Uncle Jasper's teeth bared and Aunt Alice's vision seemingly clouded. Perhaps there was something I was missing; nothing seemed wrong to me.

It then occurred to me that I could see no birds flying through the trees, smell no squirrels or even the elk that had found their home in my backyard. Not even Jacob moved, save for the subtle trembling in his arm that I soothed with my palm.

He looked at me, and in his eyes I could see an anxious and curious angst that had definitely not been there ten minutes ago. Why, ten minutes ago, we were arguing about whose turn it was to make the popcorn. It was all fun and games. Until our door opened, however, which was when all hell broke loose.

"Rose-"

"We'll find him-"

"Everything will be alright-"

Among the commotion and yelling, Jacob put his arm in front of me and pushed me away from them. Confused, he shook his head, and I blinked. He wouldn't tell me what was happening. Why? I moved my palm from his arm to his cheek, animating my question. Still, he shook his head and pulled my palm away from him.

Approximately half a minute later, Uncle Jasper ran outside with Aunt Rosalie, leaving the seven of us - Granddad Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice, Jacob, Mom and Dad, and Me - alone in the following silence.

Dad whispered something to Mom that I didn't catch, and she turned to me after another silent moment.

"Renesmee-" I cringed. Whenever they used my full name, our situation was never good. "Uncle Em went missing. Rose and Jasper went to search for him."

"Will he be alright?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing. Mom looked away, but Dad gave me a smile.

"I'm sure they'll find him soon enough. For now, though, we'll keep our hopes up."

He could probably tell that I wasn't feeling his comfort, patting my head and placing a kiss against my forehead. Always at such a different temperature, but strangely comforting. It was what I had lived with for so many years, after all! Jacob was the only one, other than his pack, who could match my heat. Humans would be the next closest thing, but it seemed that even after over 50 years, my family wouldn't have me around many humans.

Charlie and Sue were exceptions to this. I was sad to let them go.

Ever since then, I had not been around any other humans. My own thoughts were that, if I were around them more, I would get used to the smell and eventually shrug it off. That was how Granddad Carlisle did it, anyway, why couldn't I?

Some 20 years after I had voiced that question, they finally let in that it was the brute fear that had been instilled in them. It wasn't my fault if I made a mistake, but there were higher powers that would expose me and find ways around my carefulness. Dim memories of them in a snowy field allowed me to accept this as truth. I could almost put a name, almost match a face. All my family had told me, however, was one word. It was enough to keep me alert:

Volturi.

Alice snapped me out of my thoughts and into the present.

"I can't see."

"What? But-"

"Edward, do _not_ do this again. I can't see."

"Is it just them that you can't see? Can you see us?"

"Something's blocking it."

"Jacob, can you step outside for a mom-"

"No," Alice interrupted Dad. "It's not Jacob. It's not Renesmee. It's not the pack."

"Then what?"

"_I don't know_," she snarled.

"Edward, you know better than to hound your sister about this," Esme scolded. For once, her honey voice didn't seem so nurturing. She was worrying too, I could tell. Uncle Jasper would always tip me off about emotions, giving hints and observations about his gift. I couldn't feel it like he could, but he had taught me how to read the lines, the creases, the subtle changes that one would make in their face when feeling something.

A chill of dread overtook me, and I had the sudden urge to cry. Uncle Jasper would be back God knows when, and Aunt Rose was in just as much trouble. She had been there since my birth, and never once let anything bad touch me for long. I respected her, needed her; when was she coming back?

When was Uncle Emmett coming back?

Jacob touched my shoulder, and I leaned into his side. He was always so warm: not only in temperature, but in comfort and safety too. My best friend, my constant against this world that always fought and changed and conquered and lost.

I cried that night, unheard by anyone else in the safety of my Dad's old bedroom.

The next day, none of the three had returned, making my mood set in "_grim_." I wanted to mourn, to cry out to the sky why something had taken my family from me, why fate couldn't leave us alone for a few centuries. My family was made of stone and venom. Why then, had some unseen force taken nearly half within one night? It wasn't fair!

"Hey kid, you sleep okay?" Jacob asked, and one glare sent him walking the other way. I wasn't in the mood to talk, to act as if nothing happened and as if everything would be fine. Nothing would be fine.

"You're overreacting, Nessie," my Dad tried to say, but I cut him off and brought myself down on the sofa of the main house. I couldn't sleep in our cottage, not when it seemed so far from what little part of my family remained. "Why are you so hopeless? Keep your chin up," he tilted my chin upwards for good measure, "And Uncle Jazz and Aunt Rose will be back before you know it."

I went along with it, so as to keep him from spending too much time trying to convince a lost cause. I was already feeling their pull gone. That familiar little sense of _them_ I had in my mind since I took my first breath. Gone.

The rest of the pack came by, Sam's group included. Jacob must have seemed worried, but when I looked at Sam's face, my head tilted and I took a few steps in his direction. He was…confused? Strange. No look of knowledge about the disappearance whatsoever.

"We've come to ask why Jacob's behavior turned south," he said politely but sternly. Just like always, set into his features was also an inlay of determination. He wouldn't leave until he got answers, I could tell. For some reason, it made me feel slightly more hopeful.

Then I remembered that vampires weren't fragile, and my gaze shifted to the floor.

Granddad Carlisle glanced at Jake with an even expression, very slightly surprised that Jake had even seemed to care. "Perhaps I could be wrong, but a few members of our family have gone missing since last night. I didn't know that Jacob was concerning himself with it, however-"

"Can't you see that it's hurting her?" Jake asked, slightly ticked and pointing at me. "What bothers her bothers me." Sam ignored him, though, and continued to ask his questions.

"Missing? Impossible."

"Vampires have weak points too, Sam."

That put everyone into silence, and not even I dared to breathe. Darting my vision from Sam back to my Granddad, my heartbeat quickened and I could hold my breath no longer.

"We haven't sensed any danger. Nothing in town, nothing on the Rez. Tell us where they went hunting, we'll check out the area and-"

"I could never ask you to do that."

"This threat poses against every human here as well."

"That's not true. The only ones who have gone missing so far were Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. For all we know, this predator could simply be killing vampires."

"Why? What kind of reasoning would that prove?"

"I couldn't tell you," Granddad shrugged. "We don't even know what kind of creature this is, stealing those like us."

"We'll make our rounds just to be sure that there is no threat out here," Sam turned to leave, giving Granddad no room to argue.

After Sam's proclamation of investigation, we did not see him again. Jacob said that he was around, though, but did not come back to speak with us at his finding of nil (as his reasoning was not to come back without evidence). It made me even more uneasy, especially at day four, when I saw Grandma and Granddad's blackened eyes. They were stayed to keep safe, I knew, but how long could they last? I had seen Dad go for weeks, and mother for one week more than him at the most, but it had been quite a while after the two had hunted. Most of everyone was hungry.

Except Jacob and I. We could live off of human food, after all, so maybe we were the only ones that were better off.

One week went by. No calls. No evidence. Concerning my family, we were all drained and tired of staying inside for so long. However, we were all tuned into the local news, where we heard of a large gang being completely obliterated in Seattle. I was shocked into silence as the reporter claimed that all of the bodies had gaping wounds and every last drop of blood was gone from their bodies. Dad was furious, as was Alice. Everyone was on edge. Even me, my teeth bared and the hair on my neck and arms standing upright. I was no full vampire, but that animalistic part of my came out at that moment. I was ready to burn, to crash and break every bone in the body of that who was responsible.

That despicable, good-for-nothing waste of venom. Of skin, of thought, of eternal life-

"Renesmee, calm down."

It was only then that I realized my growling at the television, which had turned to a commercial. I blinked and leaned back, still not feeling entirely…human.

"This is doing good for none of us. Besides this gang, a group of children was massacred at the school down in Port Island. Another group of teenagers was murdered here in Forks. Any group of humans could be next, and this could definitely prompt a visit from the Volturi."

Mom held me closer.

"We have to hunt soon. This isn't healthy. To cower in fear? We're the monsters," Dad murmured and I stared at him. I wanted to say something that would be otherwise, but my mood a moment ago would beg to differ.

"We'll go together, then. All of us," Mom said bravely.

That night, we would set out for the last time.

* * *

I was panting, running, trying to get away from the rampaging monster following not too far behind. Mom and Dad were gone now, and I blinked through to tears to see Jake catching up to me. I shook my head vigorously, willing him to go off in the other direction before the monster following me would notice him, but instead, he leaped on it's shoulder and snapped at it's head.

His red eyes, pale skin: I knew he was a vampire. Something was off, however. Something incredibly animalistic and out-of-control that I didn't understand. Mom wasn't like this. Aunt Rose, Uncle Em, Granddad and Grandma. The creature chasing me obviously had no self-awareness. No self-control.

Alice lept beside me and pulled me onto her back, though I fought to stay where I was. Jacob was fighting against that thing. My Jacob, my best friend, my constant. And there he went, with a growl. Alice spared me the sight, taking off as fast as she could. I wouldn't not stop the following cry from ripping it's way out of my throat, sending a signal of mourning to the sky.

It was just Alice now. Alice and I. Running from death.

For once, I wished for the Volturi's presence. They would be able to stop this thing. I asked Alice with my palm, placing it against her cheek when they would arrive. Impatience and depression clouded most of my thoughts, however, so it took her a moment to sense the inquiry.

"Soon. We have to hold on until then. Promise me, Renesmee, that you'll run! Don't stay for me, if I get caught up in this. Save yourself. Promise me!"

It was difficult to say at first, but I spit it out as best I could. My limbs trembled as I did so, "I promise!"

At that moment, I felt something rock-hard smash against my side. Granddad Carlisle taught me about anatomy, about injuries. What he could. I could feel my two top ribs cracking completely, and I howled in pain. Alice got the worst of the swipe, however, taking it against her breast and her upper arm. I could almost hear her bones crack against the howl of the monster behind us.

It's punch sent me flying against a nearby tree.

My spine was still intact, which enabled me to stand and look around for where Alice had to be. She couldn't have gone far, could she? What if she left me behind?

No, Aunt Alice wouldn't do that.

43 degrees to the left, I saw her struggling against a hulking body looming above her. I wouldn't wait for the next part- instead, I sprinted in the very opposite direction. She'd put up a fight until she was dead, I knew for sure. However, it seemed that she didn't last very long. I could already smell the beast trail me from behind, gaining speed with every second. I pushed on while my broken ribs slowed me down.

At a large clearing, I felt an intense pierce in my shoulder that quickly spread to the rest of my body, and then the pressure was gone. In spite of this, a new sensation filled my body, like a fire pit inside of me. It grew in temperature until I let out a sharp yelp, which grew into a scream. My vision blurred. Hearing dulled. Touch faded. Nothing but the fire and I.

Is this what venom feels like? I asked myself, receiving no answer. Panic overtook my mind.

Jacob said that venom was poison to him. What if I was the same way? What if this venom was what killed me? My end will have not been met by my limbs being torn from my body or my body sucked free of all of my blood. No, I will have instead been met by a single bite.

Through the fire, I could feel that my collarbone had collapsed. I struggled to let in any air.

After a while, my thoughts could only be focused on the fire, as it burned and charred it's way through every cell in my body. It increased in temperature with every minute that passed, proving me wrong when I thought that it could not get any hotter. Another sensation came to mind after I was beginning to go mad: the feeling of ice on my arms and legs, as if I were being carried. It was sweet and blissful, but too short-lived. At the second it left, the fire overtook me completely.

Everything turned to black.

* * *

AN: Forgive me if this chapter was a bit fast, I didn't want to dwell too long on this part of the plot. We're only beginning to scratch the surface! ;)


	2. Stranger

AN: Hoohoo, hello everyone, once again. Through my mounds of schoolwork, I've found the time to write through this chapter and decide that most chapters will either be in the perspective of Alec or Renesmee, if not all of them. Maybe I'll include a chapter or two through the eyes of another Volturi member; I'd be willing to accept suggestions!

I'm also debating on whether or not I should raise the rating. From here on out, the descriptions and violence is gonna get pretty brutal. I'm not sure, yet, though. If you can't stomach slightly gruesome to moderately gruesome details, I'd suggest to skip over those parts, if you can. Sorry for that!

I enjoy your guys' opinions and critiques, so you know what that means~. Review, Review, Review!

Thanks to **bitbyacullen **for being the first to review, by the way! ;)

Here you guys go, chapter two.

* * *

"**Death most resembles a prophet who is without honor in his own land or a poet who is a stranger among his people." -Khalil Gibran**

Jane had suggested to wait. To see what he would do.

Who was I to refuse?

The brute went on to completely massacre the Cullen family. It astonished me, how he could so easily rip them apart as if their skin was paper, as if their bones were wicker, as if they themselves were rag dolls. Not even Felix was so impossibly…stalwart - in the most negative ways imaginable. Jane, however, instructed us to wait. And so we did.

There was only the four of us: Jane, Felix, Demitri and I, on this mission. Our grouping was almost protocol when it came to send-offs like this one. "Search and Destroy," Caius called it.

We had been following them since they left their home, taking note of how dark their eyes were and the path they took into the forest. We stayed a healthy distance back, though it did not seem as if it were needed. What was Alice doing, I wondered? Could she not see us?

Either way, she did not signal for them to stop and did not notice us behind her.

I was ready to reveal myself the moment the monster took a hold of Esme and tore her to shreds, leaving her head in two parts and her arms in many more. Fingers strewn across the dirt. Cold stone flesh within the leaves. This was past murder; this was pure brutality. It sent the others into blind rage, only making them easier to take apart. Did they not realize that the moment they lost control was the moment true death would grip their hearts of venom?

Not only unbeating; in pieces.

A mere thirty seconds later, nothing from them was intact. Except, that is, for the future-seeker and the child. The pixie was the only one able to keep her head and run while she could. I admired her for a moment, then realized that such a thought was silly: the brute would close in on her soon enough and take what he wanted. Which seemed to be destruction, of all things.

"What sort of hatred is able to cause this obliteration?" I asked my sister, as Felix and Demitri set fire to the remaining pieces of the Cullens. For good measure, of course. We paid no mind to the sudden sickly smell penetrating the air.

"I am not very sure, brother. We had better stop him, however, before he annihilates this town completely."

"Agreed."

Alice was gone, I noted, though not before one of the shape-shifters attempted to bring down the brute. What a sorry way to go; there was fur even high up in the trees. Demitri would tend to that for now, however; Felix joined myself and my sister to take down the abomination.

Jane's eyes were set on him now and I grinned with the knowing that there was nowhere for him to run now. It only slowed him down a fraction, to my surprise, and I sent my own power after him. Several seconds later, he was blind and without touch: something that only made him even more angry. Felix remedied that, however, and we had no need for a trial. It was plain to see that this creature was beyond reasoning and any form of calm communication.

Before the guard was able to take him down and rip him limb from limb, his mouth wrapped around the small, pale girl's shoulder. I heard her cry out as well as her shoulder blade and collarbone crack.

The final flame was lit after that. We tossed his vibrating body parts into the fire, where they would burn before finding their matching pieces. Our mission was now extended by the complication of the half-breed, because strangely enough, she was not dead. No, she was merely thrashing around as if she were an enraged mountain lion. Her growls supported my humorous theory, but Jane interrupted it. I pouted slightly.

"Shall we execute this one too, brother?"

I looked down at her, studying her movements for a moment. They were slowing down even as her heartbeat increased, certainly much faster than I had heard during our first encounter. Back then, I could hear it: almost faster than the thrum of a hummingbird's wings. Now, if I did not know any better, I'd think that it would explode at any second.

"No, Jane, watch," Felix commanded, pointing at Renesmee.

I watched as well, joined by Demitri once his job was done.

The girl clenched her fists, growling with her teeth clenched until her jaw was sure to break. The fire was working it's way through her system now. This was relatively normal, however, and I did not see what Felix was making a point of until a few seconds later.

My vision blurred, and an all-consuming heat that was almost too familiar to me crowded my senses.

"What is this?" I grunted, swatting at the flames gathering around me. Jane took my arms after a moment, snapping me back to reality, and I realized that they were fake: the flames. An illusion.

"Aro would get a kick out of this," Demitri responded, and Felix cracked a smile. I frowned, as I felt extremely uncomfortable being around this girl. This girl, who could create an illusion so vivid. This girl, who could so easily send someone into pain without even trying. Jane seemed uneasy also, and I could figure why.

"Let's take her back," Felix suggested. "And if Aro has no need for her, it looks like the Cullens will be no more."

"The Cullens will be no more the moment Aro adds her to his collection," I corrected.

"Caius will be joyed."

"Not that we've brought her back. She will have to prove her usefulness if she wishes to stay," Jane said curtly, and I raised an eyebrow. Was that a tone of acrimony I heard?

Without much of a wait, Jane picked Renesmee up and laid her over her shoulder. We followed as she took off for Italy.

* * *

It was a riot, at first.

Caius was angered out of his mind that we had brought the half-breed in his presence, even as she was clearly forming into a full vampire. He almost had all of us beheaded without a moment's hesitation, but Aro was able to pause his instruction. After taking all four of our viewpoints into mind with his ability, his eyes finally rested on the shivering girl in Felix's arms. He had taken her once Jane was bored of being the carrier.

Aro looked intrigued, beyond a doubt in his mind that this girl had amazing potential. Of course, he knew that we knew that Jane's position was now questioned by her sudden arrival; Aro never settled for second best. If his thoughts were more oriented towards Renesmee, she would take Jane's place at the top of the defense guard. And Jane? There'd be no need for her anymore.

I could see it very subtly in my sister's eyes, that she was scared. From the very beginning, the Volturi was all she knew- all we both knew.

"Jane, my beauty," Aro smiled and placed both of his palms on her cheeks. "There is no need for you to worry. Your place will always be here."

"Go file your report," Caius commanded, his mouth still turned downward, as if he had smelled something horribly disgusting.

She did so without saying another word.

"Alec, Felix, take our new guest to her room. Bring her to me when she is…functioning. Your missions will be set on hold until then."

* * *

"What was this threat, Aro? Another army?" Caius asked, all other vampires except Marcus gone. Marcus, however, was paying them no mind anyway.

"No, it seems…a new creature," Aro spoke with a hint of sadness.

"Oh?"

"Red eyes, cold skin, but no mind whatsoever. As if someone has pulled the plug from his brain to his body," the dark-haired vampire laughed at the image he suggested.

"Perhaps we should keep a tighter watch. See if another one of these creatures are born."

"Yes, yes," as Aro nodded, he also turned away and walked into the hallway following their workroom. He was on his way to another workroom on the bottom floor. One of which was his own and his own only…

* * *

It was on the seventh day that there was a change.

Significantly longer than a regular turn, and without a doubt much more painful. I could only imagine how the flame felt now, though I kept my distance in case she decided to "show me" again. The little brat couldn't keep her mind to herself anymore, and I was mostly the victim of these constant attacks. It was true that Jane had (once or twice) used her gift on me, but this fire was much worse than Jane's.

Yes, her position was in great danger.

It was on this seventh day that she finally moved again, the tips of her fingers becoming claws and her breathing becoming slightly more laborious. She let out a growl much lower than the one we all heard seven days ago, when she began to turn, though her jaw was clenched in the same way. It was almost mesmerizing, the way she was in so much pain and held so much aggression. Growling at the pain, refusing to be crushed by it. Fighting.

Such was the sign of a strong spirit. I gave a faint admiration for her determination.

Only half an hour later, the hard fluttering of her heart slowed and trembled, as if it were stuttering, before giving it's final cough. This was it. Her fire had burned.

She opened her eyes and flung herself away from myself and Felix, so-obviously frightened by our appearance. Her eyes were bright red, just as any newborn, and her figure a bit different than when she was a half-breed. Her hair was also brighter, and her face slightly elongated. More mature.

There was a look of fright that was almost funny to me, though I didn't let it show. Felix did, however, and his chuckle sent her eyes darting to him. I saw her tense up, and I raised a hand to him: a signal for him to stop. At his silence, she relaxed almost unnoticeably, and I held out my other hand to her. She stared at it, then at my eyes, then back to my hand, and she stood. Her movements were very hesitant, and I could see that she wasn't very sure of herself.

The same sight, the same sounds. I was seeing but not thinking. I could hear but could not speak. As she stared at me with the brightest ruby eyes I had seen in a long time, my feelings were not mine. They were hers, I knew for sure, and an unexplainable, anxious curiosity filled my mind. A subtle word ran across my mind like mist; I could barely contain it, yet oddly enough, it was clear like a bell.

"_Who…?_"

Her attention was turned towards me, and very slowly, she reached her palm out to touch mine.

Upon contact, the strange thoughts and feelings ceased, though the friction of her hand and mine caused a current of chills to run up my arm and down my back. Not a power, I noted, only a reaction from the sensitive skin of my palm. I could feel Felix's eyes burn a hole in my back as I walked away with Renesmee in tow; he must not have liked the way of indifference she acted towards him, but it wasn't as if I choose to be the object of her annoying attention.

If he had a true problem to voice, he kept silent about it, so I didn't concern myself with wonder at the reason of his glare.

Aro was waiting in his workroom, with Caius and Marcus looking as they always did; Marcus with a great boredom and Caius with a haughty indifference. Aro, however, had a very animated look on his face. The sight of little Renesmee having been turned into one of us obviously set his anticipation rate through the ceiling.

She stared back at him with a newly amazed face. I could feel her again.

"_Happy…to see me…?"_

She turned to me, as if to confirm her assumption, and I nodded at her excited expression. With a smile, she turned back to Aro and took a step forward, holding up her hand to his face.

Renesmee connected with his cheek and he let her, his eyes going blank and a familiar sigh leaving him. Whatever he saw made him seemingly happy, and when she took her hand back, his gaze was one of wonder. She gazed up at him with the same wonder, and I realized that she was doing what she had been doing to me for the past seven days. Direct contact must have held a more vibrant effect.

"My dear, you are so mysterious. So many possibilities…May I?" he asked, glancing at her hand. She held it out and nodded.

Letting out a breath, he shut his eyes and began to concentrate. This confused me, as Aro never has had to concentrate to hear someone's thoughts before. After a moment, however, his eyebrows rose and I knew he had gotten through. Was she a shield too, like her mother…? Was it possible to have two gifts?

"What a strange happening," he glanced down at Renesmee with somber eyes. I didn't understand. Surely, he would not be showing remorse for the loss of her coven?

"Friends," several other guards as well as Marcus and Caius turned their attention to Aro. "It seems as though our new member has met an eccentric beginning."

"What is wrong with her, Aro?" Caius asked quickly. It sounded harsh, but after so many years, it was easy to see that he was curious as well.

"Her only memory is of her pain before waking. She does not know who she is, or from whence she came. She does not know the extent of her powers, or much of anything else."

Renesmee looked quite saddened to hear this being spoken.

"It is up to us to help her find her place within our ranks."

"Then she is staying?" I asked, my thoughts going to Jane.

"Yes. Unless, of course, you'd like to leave?" Aro made a grand gesture toward to hallway in which she could leave. Without looking back at it, she shook her head politely.

"Welcome, dear, to the Volturi."

The moment Aro finished his sentence, the door to the hallway opened, and a rather short, plump woman came through with an envelope in her hand. From my stance, I could see that the envelope was not written on, though there was a slight translucence where the paper did not fill it completely. Something was inside.

At the woman's entrance, Renesmee whipped her head around and took in the sight of the woman, her lips curling over her teeth and a growl streaming from her chest. Her limbs were trembling, and I could tell that she did not know what to do. Seeing Aro nod to me, I sped to the door and closed it, locking it so that nothing could get in.

Or out.

"It seems that you've come at an unfortunate time, dearest Lisa…"

The woman's screams were very short-lived.

* * *

AN: Woop. Look at that, little Renesmee will fit in perfectly.

Or will she?

Hehe, stay tuned, guys~.

(Just for the record, Renesmee won't have two gifts. She just has one, but Alec isn't sure what to think of it. Mostly because he hasn't encountered any vampires with that sort of gift.

And don't worry, I'm not just making that up. Think of it as a twist on what she could do as a normal hybrid! I did put a very subtle hint at what it was in there, if you can find it.)

Oh, and for future reference, I want you guys to leave a review with what the better name would be for Aro and the rest of the Volturi to call her: Nes or Ren? I have a feeling they would be uncomfortable with calling her Renesmee. Besides, the further away from her past the better! Er, that's their mindset, anyway.

Leave a review with your vote! ;)


End file.
